


Fucktus Hell Lord (Based on a True Story)

by Tea_and_Iceland



Series: Why Tre Why [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative title: Why Tre Why., Cacti - Freeform, Cactus nsfw, I really wish I was lying in the title., I'm crying. (In a good way.), implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Iceland/pseuds/Tea_and_Iceland
Summary: ShirabaeAKATheBest: What the actual fuck is wrong with you all.
FucktusHellLord: Love u 2 babe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrefleV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrefleV/gifts).



**AllMyFriendsAreLosers:** Lmao.

**AllMyFriendsAreLosers:** Alright guys, I gotta go.

**Some:** See ya u fuckin' raccoon

**OwlWeNeedIsLove:** Y raccoon?

**Some:** I dont fucking know

**AllMyFriendsAreLosers:** Teru why's your name Some?

**Some:** Check out the rest of my name.

**OwlWeNeedIsLove:**??

**AllMyFriendsAreLosers:** Fuck you.

**Some:** Love ya' too babe. <3

**AllMyFriendsAreLosers:** K well I actually have to go now so.

**AllMyFriendsAreLosers:** Bye fuckers.

**Some:** Bye~

**OwlWeNeedIsLove:** Lmao.

**OwlWeNeedIsLove:** Bye Kuroo!!!!

_Yesterday_

* * *

  **AllMyFriendsAreLosers:** You both suck ass (especially you, Teru) but at least I have my cactus so.

**AllMyFriendsAreLosers:** S'all good.

**Some:** Love ya too babe but !!!

**Some:** Whats the name of ur cactus???

**AllMyFriendsAreLosers:** Doesn't have one. I just call it Kaktus.

**Some:** Kaktus = Kiktus

**Some:** Kiktus = Kik

**Some:** Kik = Moon lesbians

**Some:** Moon lesbians = Luna

**Some:** Ur cactus's name is luna and shes a lesbian.

**AllMyFriendsAreLosers:** Alright then.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Thanks, I guess.

**Some:** Np.

**OwlWeNeedIsLove:** Honestly what the fuck is this chat.

**OwlWeNeedIsLove:** At first we just sent nsfw to each other and had casual convos.

**OwlWeNeedIdLove:** And now we're naming cacti?? What the fuck.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** At least it wasn't cacti nsfw.

**Some:** Im crying.

_Yesterday_

* * *

**CactiNSFW:**  Pls send help.

**CactiNSFW** : I found actual cactus nsfw this is not okay.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Teru are you implying that you actually looked for cacti nsfw? What the fuck?

**OwlWeNeedIsLove:** Is it on tumblr?

**CactiNSFW:** Yes becuz i wanted to send it to you and yes.

**CactiNSFW:** It's the tag cactus nsfw.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Bo what the fuck.

**OwlWeNeedIsLove:** I'm crying.

**CactiNSFW:** U went into the tag didnt u.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** My internet is slow, so luckily the posts aren't loading.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** The fucking tags though.

**CactiNSFW:** "pokephilia" pls no.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** "Fucktus" why.

**OwlWeNeedIsLove:** Tag urself I'm fucktus.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Why are there audio posts for this.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Why.

**CactiNSFW:** Ur rly going into this tag holy fuck.

**OwlWeNeedIsFucktus:** Send us any interesting posts.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Well the pictures aren't really loading so.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** "Muscle cactus" same.

**CactiNSFW:** I saw that one and i assure u u dont want to same.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** "Cactus bugs compensate for lack of weapons with bigger balls"

**OwlWeNeedIsFucktus:** Respect to them.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Yeah I'm gonna leave this tag now.

**OwlWeNeedIsFucktus:** Did a post finally load?

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** One did and I don't need to see anymore.

**CactiNSFW:** Which one was it?

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** It was supposed to be cute but it wasn't?

_CactiNSFW sent a link._

**CactiNSFW:**  Look @ this.

_CactiNSFW sent a link._

**MyCactusIsALesbian:**  "I'm a professional"

_CactiNSFW sent a link._

**CactiNSFW:**  Was it this one?

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Nope.

**OwlWeNeedIsFucktus:** Wait Teru are u back in Fucktus Hell™?

**CactiNSFW:** Shhh.

**CactiNSFW:** Anyway

**CactiNSFW:** We should have like

**CactiNSFW:** Matching blog titles.

**CactiNSFW:** Like one of us could have Are You Back in Fucktus Hell, n' another could be At Least it Wasn't Cacti Nsfw, and another could be Muscle Cactus

**OwlWeNeedIsFucktus:** New url.

**CactiNSFW:** Pfft

**CactiNSFW:** So waddya think

**OwlWeNeedIsFucktus:** I'm always down for matching fucked up cacti blog titles.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Luna didn't deserve this.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** But sure, why not.

**CactiNSFW:** She rly didnt

**CactiNSFW:** I call dibs on Are You Back in Fucktus Hell.

**OwlWeNeedIsFucktus:** I call Muscle Cactus.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Guess I'll be At Least it Wasn't Cacti Nsfw.

**OwlWeNeedIsFucktus:** I'm not changing my title till one of u 2 does.

**CactiNSFW:** Not it.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Fine.

_Yesterday_

* * *

**MyCactusIsALesbian:**  I hate both of you.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** And myself. And "professional artists".

**CactiNSFW:** U love us.

**OwlWeNeedIsFucktus:** <333

**OwlWeNeedIsFucktus:** We're matching!!!

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** It actually looks good on your blogs what the fuck.

**OwlWeNeedIsLove:** This is amazing.

**CactiNSFW:** U know im probably gonna need to explain this to someone

**OwlWeNeedIsLove:** Nah

**CactiNSFW:** That someone being shirabae who just got his internet back today

**OwlWeNeedIsLove:** Oh shit.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** That's what you get you Fucktus Hell Lord.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Your boyfriend is going to kinkshame you so fucking hard.

**CactiNSFW:** K first off

**CactiNSFW:** Shirabae and i have a no kinkshaming policy

**OwlWeNeedIsFucktus:** Tmi.

**CactiNSFW:** And second off all

**CactiNSFW:** U went into the cactus nsfw tag urself u cant blame me

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** I can and will.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Fucking watch me bitch.

**FucktusHellLord:** Also im adding Fucktus Hell Lord to my description

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Of course you are.

**MuscleCactus:** I'm crying this is hilarious.

**MyCactusIsALesbian:** Bo what the fuck.

_Yesterday._

* * *

**ShirabaeAKATheBest:** What the actual fuck is wrong with you all.

_5 minutes ago._

* * *

**FucktusHellLord:** Love u 2 babe.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish this wasn't based off a true story. My tumblr is @tea-and-iceland if any of you wanna talk to me or whatever.


End file.
